Retour à l'enfance
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Alors que deux jeunes couples passaient une soirée tranquille au resto, un évènement assez inattendue survint: Hajime et Seto voient leur taille se réduire à vue d'œil! Que vont faire les deux jeunes filles pour régler ce problème avant le mariage?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fic Cross-Over, avec OC, je signale juste que Hajime Saito appartient à Hakuouki et Seto Kaiba à Yu Gi Ho**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je tiens à vous avertir que c'était surtout partit d'un délire XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Deux paires de couples venaient de rentrer dans un restaurant luxueux. Le blanc était la couleur principale. En effet, les tables étaient recouverte de nappes blanches, les sièges assez volumineux, et qui possédait un coussin pour un agréable confort était, eux aussi, tout de blanc. Le mur et le sol n'échappaient pas non plus à cela. Mais ce blanc ne choquait en rien les yeux. L'éclairage était tamisé, sur les murs étaient accrochés quelques tableaux, et les couverts étaient de différentes couleurs selon les tables. Un homme de grande taille, les cheveux châtains et courts, avec une frange juste au-dessus de ses yeux bleus, s'approcha d'un guichet où se tenait la liste des réservations. L'homme était habillé d'un costard blanc, un assez bon modèle. On pouvait voir de suite qu'il présidait une multinationale. Il demanda au garçon qui s'occupait de prendre les réservations, et de placer les clients qui venaient après avoir retenu leur table, qu'ils avaient réservé sous le nom de Seto Kaiba. Le quatuor fut placé à une table, élevée par rapport aux autres, ils surplombaient la pièce et avait une belle vue sur l'extérieur par la même occasion. Ils pouvaient apercevoir les rues éclairées de Kyoto, et le jeu de lumière rendait vraiment le cadre magnifique. Mais les jumelles, car en effet, les deux filles étaient bien des jumelles, furent interrompus dans leur contemplation du paysage, par le deuxième garçon qu'était avec eux. Un garçon aux yeux bleus saphir et une longue chevelure violette, accrochée en queue de cheval, posée sur son épaule droite, ainsi qu'une mèche cachant son œil droit.

« Qu'avez-vous à nous annoncer, Tsukiyo, Seto ? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure violette.

-T'es si pressé que ça, Hajime-kun ! » Fit la dénommé Tsukiyo

En effet, le premier couple, l'ainée des jumelles, Tsukiyo, et Seto Kaiba, avait l'intention d'annoncer une nouvelle, au deuxième duo. Et pour cela, ils avaient décidé de les inviter au restaurant. Alors que Tsukiyo s'apprêtait à leur dire la nouvelle, tout en sautant au cou de son partenaire, le serveur avait décidé de venir à ce moment pour leur donner les cartes et demander s'ils désiraient un apéritif. La réponse fut bien évidemment positive, et ils demandèrent donc un excellent vin. Le serveur repartit et la petite bande put continuer leur conversation.

« Alors, Seto et moi, nous nous sommes fiancés ! Fanfaronna l'ainée.

-Je vais prendre quoi pour manger, moi ? S'interrogea la benjamine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix..., répondit calmement Kaiba.

-Bah je le sais, Seto, j'ai l'habitude maintenant ! Approuva-t-elle

-Mais vous m'écouter oui ! Finit par rugir Tsukiyo.

-Bien sur, tu nous disais que t'allais choisir l'assiette des crustacés fiancés... Rétorqua Hajime.

-... Non mais tu le fais exprès ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a onee-chan ?

-Ton chéri, il a bu avant de venir, ou il a fait exprès de me répondre une idiotie pareille pour m'énerver encore plus ?

-Bah quoi, ça y est dans le menu ! Et puis Hajime ne sort jamais de bêtise.

-Tsukiko-chan, je dois en conclure qu'il s'est saoulé avant de venir au resto ?

-Mais non ! Et puis d'abord si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas saoul, il tient l'alcool, lui. Et c'était pas ça que t'avais dit ?

-Seto chéri... défend moi, pleaseuh..., supplia Tsukiyo.

-Ma chérie vous a tout simplement dit que le serveur aimait l'assiette de crustacé fiancé..., déclara Seto.

-Vous avez décrété de m'énerver le plus beau soir de ma vie ou quoi ? Vous vous êtes allié, c'est ça ?

-Mais non ma chérie... Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais nous dire ? Fit le châtain.

-Seto, tu sais aussi ce que je voulais leur dire, parce qu'à la base, on devait le dire ensemble, commença à s'énerver la tête blonde.

-Bon bah dit nous, alors ! Fit la seconde tête blonde, pressée de savoir ce que voulait dire sa jumelle et qu'était si important.

-Seto et moi nous nous sommes fiancés ! Avait dit pour une deuxième fois la jeune fille qui essayait de calmer ses nerfs.

-Et nous allons nous marié. Continua Seto.

-Tu vois Hajime, tu dis que des bêtises... Elle parlait pas de crustacé, mais d'eux...

-J'avais mal entendu, j'ai du lire crustacé quelque part...

-C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? »

L'ainée des jumelles étaient vraiment incomprise... En fait non, elle connaissait bien sa sœur, et savait très bien que cette dernière avait la capacité émotionnelle d'un crayon, et ça se voyait déjà avec les enfants. En pensant à ça, Tsukiyo esquissa un petit sourire. Elle se sentait vraiment aux anges de se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et espérer avoir des enfants de lui, beaucoup, beaucoup... Elle s'imaginait une belle vie de famille et se hâtait vraiment du jour de son mariage.

« Tsuyo chérie... »

Tsukiyo, surnommée aussi Tsuyo, fut coupée de ses pensées et de sa future vie de famille, par son chéri. Elle remarqua que le serveur était là, et qu'il attendait depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Vous avez fait votre choix, mademoiselle ?

-Hein ? Heu... Ha, oui ! »

Elle annonça le menu qu'elle désirait manger. Après avoir pris la commande, le serveur repartit, et les deux petits couples étaient de nouveaux tranquilles.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, imoto-chan ?

-Benh j'ai moi aussi tenté de te réveiller... Mais c'est Seto qui a réussi, c'est pas juste. Marmonna la petite Tsukiko

-T'es vraiment une gamine dans ta tête... Et puis toi non plus tu ne m'écoutais pas quand je vous ai dit ma nouvelle super importante... Se défendit Tsukiyo

-Mmmh... Et puis c'est pas moi qui rêvassé debout, et qui a fait poiroté le serveur..., renchérit la benjamine.

-Mais ! J'ai bien droit de me voir dans le futur non ? Protesté l'ainée.

-Bah faut vivre au présent d'abord, avant de vivre dans le futur... Inventa la petite.

-T'as piqué cette phrase d'où ? Demanda la grande.

-De moi..., Fit toute fière la deuxième blonde. »

Les jumelles continuaient de faire leur mini dispute, ce qui énerva un peu les deux garçons. Et encore, ils avaient de la chance qu'elles ne fassent que des petites disputes de pacotilles. Et ils se trouvaient, malgré eux, chanceux qu'elles ne soient pas du genre à chercher des embrouilles et des ennuis... Même si elles les attiraient...

Après dix minutes d'attentes, qui paraissaient courte pour le petit groupe, le serveur amena les entrées. La benjamine commença à manger quand elle vit son amoureux hésité.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hajime ?

-...

-Tu ne veux pas manger ta salade ? SI tu veux je le fais pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Mais comment on mange ici ? »

Le silence s'installa sur la table. Les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés de manger, perplexe par la question idiote du jeune Hajime.

« Tu ne sais pas manger avec des couverts ? Questionna Seto.

-Imoto-chan, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ?

-Benh je sais pas, c'est lui qui fait à manger et donc on mange tout le temps avec des baguettes...

-T'es blonde...

-Tu peux parler Onee-chan...

-Vous deux arrêter... Hajime, ce n'est pas compliqué pour autant..., assura Seto

-Mais... Mais il faut prendre les couverts de quelle main ?, demanda Hajime

-Le couteau se prend de la main droite, et la fourchette de la main gauche, répondit le futur marié. »

Le jeune Hajime Saito tenta de faire comme le disait Seto Kaiba, mais n'y arrivait pas pour autant...

« Seto chéri... Il est gaucher. Rappela Tsukiyo

-Mais comment on l'aide alors, on est tous droitier, je ne sais pas comment font les gauchers moi.

-Je vais essayer de manger comme les droitiers, ne vous inquiétez pas... Assura Saito.

-Non, tu as un professeur... Imoto-chan, occupe-toi de ton amoureux !

-J'suis droitière moi aussi...

-Non. Tu manges comme les gauchers, t'as pas remarqué que tu tiens ton couteau du mauvais côté ?

-Bah quoi ? Bon d'accord... Mais tous le monde me dit que je me débrouille mal...

-Rhooo tu vas te taire... et apprend à manger à ton chéri !, soupira l'ainée

-Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression qu'Hajime est un crétin..., se vexa la petite blonde. »

Puis la plus petite des deux se leva pour se mettre debout derrière son chéri, et lui montra comment il fallait procéder. La benjamine fut rassurée de voir que son homme se débrouillait assez bien et assez rapidement. Tsukiyo devait se lever aussi pour prendre un appareil photo qui se trouva dans le sac de sa jumelle. Et quand elle passait juste à côté, les deux hommes riaient silencieusement. Les jumelles se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient, quand Seto expliqua qu'on pouvait les reconnaitre facilement, malgré leur parfaite ressemblance entre leurs cheveux dorés et leurs yeux bleus clair. Elles demandèrent d'avantage de détails, ce que regretta la benjamine, quand Hajime leur signala l'écart de taille visible entre les deux. Tsukiyo s'était aussi mise à rire, mais la petite Tsukiko commençait à marmonner dans son coin, énervé qu'on lui prouve qu'elle était petite par rapport à sa sœur. Elle leur railla pour se défendre, si ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils s'en étaient aperçus. Toujours dans le but de la taquiner, Hajime rajouta que ce n'était pas pour la vexer qu'ils n'avaient fait aucune remarque jusqu'à maintenant, mais que là, c'était sortis tous seul. Et cette réplique eu l'effet escompté, Tsuki, le diminutif de Tsukiko, essayait vainement de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières, elle finissait tout de même par se demander s'ils n'étaient pas bourrés... Déjà, Seto et Hajime qui rigolent sans discrétion, en plus Hajime s'était ridiculisé avec son problème de couvert, et en plus il a bien du dépasser son quota de parole. Puis décrétant qu'elle n'allait se venger que sur son chéri, elle répliqua qu'il pouvait parler, pour un homme, il était bien petit, surtout par rapport à Seto. Tsukiyo et Seto recommençait à rire alors qu'ils avaient commencé à se calmer, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, surtout en voyant la mine penaude que faisait Hajime à ce moment là.

Ils entamèrent enfin le plat. Le serveur commençait à s'inquiéter à l'état de ces clients qui semblaient pourtant calme au début. Mais surtout pas aussi disjoncté. Mais le serveur se trompait bien, ce n'était qu'un aperçu, mais plutôt du cas des deux jumelles, les deux hommes étaient par contre à leur niveau maximum de « détente ». Le plat dura un bon bout de temps, car à chaque fois, soit ils s'interrompaient pour dire quelque chose, soit pour rire. Hajime s'aperçut que la bouteille de vin était vide et en demanda une autre au serveur avec son air grave et sérieux, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas saoul. Quand ce dernier repartit pour apporter une nouvelle bouteille, les trois autres étaient repris d'un fou rire en voyant la comédie jouait par Saito et l'idiotie du serveur. Les plats furent enfin retirés et ils firent leur commande pour le dessert. Mais cette fois ils ont du attendre une bonne demie heure pour avoir leur dessert, mais seule Tsukiko ne fut pas servie, et elle le fit bien savoir. Son assiette arriva bien après, mais les restaurateurs avaient peur d'une autre chose que d'une petite blonde furieuse. Ils avaient peur que ces quatre clients fassent tomber la réputation de ce restaurant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le fameux Seto Kaiba venait manger ici, et ils étaient sous le choc de voir un homme si sérieux et si intransigeant même avec lui-même rire de la sorte. Mais les salariés furent rassurés par leur patron qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier leur avait dit que tout se passerait bien car, en effet, Seto Kaiba était le client le plus important pour eux, et que tant qu'il fréquenterait ce restaurant, ils auront toujours des clients du monde entier venir y manger. Le dirigeant du restaurant se dirigea à la table de son meilleur client, et leur demanda si tout allait bien. Seto répondit qu'il leur manquait la bouteille qu'ils avaient commandée. Le patron partit donc régler ce petit problème. Les quatre individus s'amusèrent fort bien, même sans leur deuxième bouteille de vin. Mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer qu'un individu, tout de noir vêtu, les épiait depuis le début. Il partit en cuisine, sortant de sa sacoche un petit flacon. Il cherchait la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient commandé, alors qu'il la trouva, quelqu'un l'interrompit dans son action.

« Que faîtes-vous ici monsieur ? Ce n'est pas un endroit autorisé pour les clients.

-Je suis navré, je voulais aller aux toilettes.

-Elles se trouvent de l'autre côté à droite dans le restaurant. »

Mais l'homme vêtu de noir ne bougea pas, le serveur se demanda si cette personne n'avait pas un petit problème, mais il fut stoppé net de ses pensées par un cuistot qui venait de finir un plat et que le serveur devait apporter. Il posa la bouteille de vin, se disant que les quatre clients assez disjoncté pouvaient bien attendre cinq minutes. L'homme mystérieux profita de cette occasion pour faire le rôle de serveur. Il apporta la bouteille, et tandis qu'il l'ouvrit, il versa son flacon dedans sachant pertinemment que ses victimes étaient trop occupés à faire autre chose que l'observer ouvrir une bouteille de vin. Il la posa sur la table, étant donné qu'il n'était pas serveur, il n'avait pas servi les clients, s'en fichant royalement. Puis il repartit à sa cachette pour observer les évènements.

Du côté des deux couples, les jumelles avaient un peu marre de boire du vin donc refusait un dernier verre, par contre, les deux hommes, eux ne s'arrêtaient pas et avaient encore terminé cette bouteille. Tsukiyo, un peu inquiète, demanda à son chéri, qu'après ils allaient payer l'addition et partir, après tout, ils étaient arrivé à 19h30, et maintenant, l'horloge du restaurant indiqué bientôt 1 heure. C'était déjà étonnant que le restaurant ne les avait pas foutu dehors, alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus aucun client, sauf à deux tables d'eux, où il se trouvait une dizaine de personne. Mais les horaires de fermeture étaient légèrement dépassés. Mais ce n'était que des excuses, Tsukiyo avait peur que son amour finisse complètement bourré. Tandis que la petite sœur commençait à leur dire d'aller moins vite sur la bouteille de vin, car en à peine cinq minutes, ils l'avaient déjà terminé. Franchement, un homme reste un homme, et ces deux là n'échappaient pas à la règle. Mais alors que Seto avait appelé encore une fois le serveur pour une troisième bouteille de vin, les jumelles dirent à ce dernier que c'était fini pour le vin, sinon ils allaient rentrer en rampant. Le serveur, écoutant la remarque raisonnable des deux jumelles, repartit sans prendre la commande d'une troisième bouteille de vin. Les garçons étaient plutôt vexés. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de bouder puisqu'ils commencer à voir que leurs habits devenaient bien trop grands. Tsukiyo et Tsukiko les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, comme si elles avaient vu un fantôme. Mais c'était comparable. Le grand Seto Kaiba ainsi qu'Hajime Saito faisaient la taille de trois pommes, et avaient perdu leurs traits masculins pour des traits juvéniles. Ils flottaient dans leurs costard, qui maintenant, faisait trois fois leur taille. Les jumelles n'en revenaient pas. Leurs hommes étaient redevenus des gamins de cinq ans. Mais ils furent tirés de leur stupeur quand ils entendirent les bruits de l'autre table. Les jumelles se dirent qu'elles ne pouvaient pas laisser montrer ces apparences aux autres, et devait donc les cacher et vite retourner à l'appartement. Tsukiyo prit la carte bancaire de son petit amoureux, et paya l'addition, inventant que les deux hommes ont du sortir prendre l'air. Les garçons étaient cachés sous la table. Puis ils partirent vite fait. Maintenant un deuxième problème s'imposait... Dans quel appartement devraient-ils allaient ? Tsukiko opta pour le sien car c'était le plus proche. Ils y partirent donc en prenant la voiture de Seto, car c'était elle la plus proche et filèrent à l'appartement de la plus petite, quoique, ne l'était plus maintenant.

Dans le restaurant, l'homme mystérieux était pris d'une colère noire... En effet, il s'était trompé en étiquetant les flacons. Il avait prévu de mettre un violent poison, cruel et puissant, qui faisait souffrir pendant un bon bout de temps la personne qui l'avait ingurgité et qui ne trouvait que la mort à la fin. Et la potion rajeunissante avait été prévue pour lui, pour que l'une des jumelles le prenne en affection, car c'était un fanatique de ces deux filles. Mais il ne put déverser toute sa colère dans le restaurant car il fut chassé par la sécurité.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Tsukiyo et le mini Seto crurent qu'ils allaient mourir d'une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de l'appartement... D'un côté tout était très bien en ordre, de l'autre c'était le chaos total, et on pouvait comme voir une ligne tracée entre ces deux territoires complètement opposés. Hajime miniature leur expliqua alors la raison du pourquoi du comment.

« Comme tu dois bien le savoir Tsukiyo, t'as sœur est une véritable bordélique née... Et moi quelqu'un d'assez ordonné, commença à expliquer le petit Saito

-Donc vous avez chacun votre coin ? Ca sert à quoi de vivre dans un appart' ensemble si vous vivez chacun de votre côté ? l'interrompit Tsukiyo qui commençait à plaindre Hajime

-Mais on n'a pas fait chacun notre coin, c'est juste que là, c'est ce qu'à ranger Hajime, et là, c'est ce qui n'est pas encore rangé ! Il n'a pas finit en fait. Continua la petite tête blonde.

-Non mais je rêve là ! T'as entendu Seto ! Haji fait le ménage...

-Et donc ?

-Non rien..., souffla la première tête blonde. Il peut pas prendre exemple sur Hajime, lui ?, pensa-t-elle juste après. Et puis Tsuki, tu fais quoi toi, dans l'appartement, comme tâche ménagère ?

-Heu... Bah..., réfléchit Tsukiko

-Parce que si Hajime fait le ménage et le manger, t'as plus grand-chose à faire...

-Si, d'abord, je passe l'aspirateur, et puis... Et puis mes études de médecine me prennent beaucoup, beaucoup de temps..., tenta d'expliquer la benjamine

-Pour une fois c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit...

-Comment ça « pour une fois » ? S'énerva Tsukiko

-Benh il a raison...

-Je boude puisque c'est comme ça.

-Dites vous deux, si au lieu de parler pour rien dire, vous nous aidez à nous faire retrouver notre apparence d'origine.

-J'ai dit que je boudais... En plus, comme ça, ce n'est plus moi la plus petite.

-Oui, mais à la place, t'as des gamins sur les bras..., répliqua Hajime

-... Bon, alors comment allons nous faire pour qu'ils redeviennent adulte ! Finit par dire Tsukiko, qui ne voulait pas s'occuper d'enfant, pas pour l'instant...

-T'es trop fort Hajime... T'as trouvé l'argument qui la motive.

-Oui, mais maintenant faut trouver comment redevenir grand, et d'ailleurs comment on est devenu petit !

-Oui, si on sait ça, on pourra trouver la solution pour que vous redeveniez comme avant...

-Par contre, vous deux, vous avez gardé votre apparence normale..., remarqua le petit Hajime

-Tsukiko c'est normal, elle a toujours une apparence de gamine..., argumenta le petit Seto

-Non mais ho ! Pour qui tu te prends, le mioche ! C'est pas parce que tu vas être le futur mari de ma jumelle que je te permets de me traiter de gamine !, s'enragea Tsukiko

-Rhooo, tais-toi tu me fais mal aux oreilles... Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous deux n'avez pas rajeunis, même si la petite aurais prit l'apparence d'un bambin »

Pendant que Tsukiko s'agitait dans tous les sens, énerver par les remarques de Seto, Tsukiyo, qui tenait sa sœur pour éviter que cette dernière tue son chéri et qu'elle finisse veuve, réfléchissait en même temps, et tentait de trouver une explication logique à tout ceci... Puis elle eut l'illumination du siècle.

« Je sais ! Ca devait être dans le vin. On a pas bu la dernière bouteille, mais vous oui.

-Et pourquoi ca ne serait pas dans les plats Tsuyo ?, demanda Seto.

-Tout simplement parce qu'on a tous pris un menu différent, donc ca vient pas des aliments... mais bien du vin que vous avez le seul truc en commun.

-Onee-chan...

-Quoi Imoto-chan ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être intelligente... »

A cette remarque la petite se sentit projeté dans la pièce et se prit un mur. Tsukiyo l'avait balancé comme une balle pour chien, et les deux petits garçons étaient effrayés et notés dans leur tête qu'il ne faudra pas faire de remarque sur son intelligence... Les deux n'étaient pas jumelles pour rien, aussi susceptible l'une que l'autre...

« Et je savais pas que t'étais doué au lancé... ite...

-Ca t'apprendras de penser que je suis bête... Mme la future docteure...

-Mais...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Seto qui eut une révélation.

-Tsuki, puisque tu travailles dans la médecine, tu devrais connaitre un médicament qui permet de retrouver sa taille normale non ?

-Bah je sais pas moi...

-Elle a encore du mal niveau médicament... Si je ne la fais pas réviser, benh elle ne travaille jamais... Tiens, Haji, depuis que je ne suis plus là, est-ce qu'elle révise ?

-... Je dois te remplacer...

-Bah oui, faut pas rêver quand même...

-Imoto-chan... tu devrais mûrir et savoir que c'est pour toi que tu le fais...

-Oui j'ai compris, j'irais voir dans les livres s'ils ne parlent pas d'un truc du genre... et que même je ferais des recherches lorsque je serais en cours...

-C'est bien imoto-chan... Mais attend, faut vite trouver une solution !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Benh tout simplement parce que d'une, on fait comment pour expliquer la disparition de Seto et Hajime, ensuite pour expliquer qui sont ces petits gars qui ressemblent traits pour traits à nos notre, étant donné qu'ils le sont, mais va expliquer au gens qu'ils ont rapetissé et qu'ils sont retournés à l'enfance, et ensuite, le plus important, c'est pour le mariage ! Il doit retrouver ca taille pour qu'on se marie, sinon je vais me marier à un gosse... Et ca, c'est pas possible ! Expliqua Tsukiyo. »

Le petit groupe réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, Tsukiko trouva déjà une solution pour le deuxième problème, ils diront que c'est simplement leur petit frère. Hajime, lui, avait trouvé une réponse pour le premier point, ils n'avaient qu'à faire croire qu'ils étaient partis pour l'Europe ou les Etats-Unis, en vacances. Enfin, la seule réponse qu'il y avait pour le dernier point était de trouver une solution au problème général, de toute manière, ils ne pourraient cacher longtemps la vérité avec les excuses qu'ils avaient trouvées. Le silence planait dans l'appartement, ils étaient dans une situation critique et ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand Tsukiyo finit par décidé qu'au lieu de rien faire et de réfléchir dans le vide, il vaudrait mieux se coucher et être efficace le lendemain. Les trois autres furent de cet avis, et Hajime prépara une chambre pour leurs invités. Tsukiyo et Seto s'endormirent au milieu d'un bordel inimaginable, causé par Tsukiko pendant les temps calme. Tandis que cette dernière qui s'apprêtait à se coucher, venait de se rappeler d'un mauvais détail :

« MERDE ! »

Et à ce moment là, tous les habitants de l'immeuble venaient de se réveiller par l'énorme cri que venait de provoquer un petit être.

* * *

><p>Voila le premier chapitre de posté, j'espère que ca vous a plus et que vous lierez la suite ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Comme toujours Saito et Seto ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La petite se leva paniqué, sous les gémissements d'un Hajime à moitié endormi, et les plaintes d'un couple qui dormait bien. Elle fit cent fois le tour de l'appartement, plutôt dans la moitié encore en bordel, le mettant encore plus, cherchant ses affaires de cours.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu nous as réveillés ?, Geignit Tsukiyo

-J'vous ai pas réveillé, je cherche juste mes affaires de cours !, contredit la deuxième jumelle.

-On a dit qu'on allait commencer demain, imoto-chan... Va te coucher, et éteins la lumière, nous dodo...,

-Non, mais tu comprends pas ? Demain j'ai un examen ! »

Boum, Tsukiyo se prit la porte, tellement qu'elle trouvait la raison de sa jumelle inattendue et surprenante. Elle s'était à moitié assommée et se réécoutant la dernière phrase de sa petite sœur, et se releva et fit répété sa jumelle.

« T'as quoi demain ?

-Un exam... »

Le silence planait une nouvelle fois. Les petits n'avaient pas daigné se levé au cri de la benjamine. Mais ne pouvant se rendormir avec le boucan causé, ils finirent par faire un petit effort et alla voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce principale.

« Gné ? »

Les deux garçons avaient à peine ouvert leurs yeux, mais quand ils commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière, ils crurent qu'ils étaient pris d'une hallucination quand ils virent le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : Tsukiyo secouait dans tous les sens sa jumelle.

« NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CA ! ET T'AS PAS REVISE ? S'égosilla-t-elle

-Bah si, un peu, au début de l'année..., tenta de rectifier la petite.

-HAJI ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU LA FAISAIS REVISEE !

-Moi aussi je croyais..., répondit ce dernier, lassé.

-NON MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI !

L'ainée des jumelles faisaient tellement de vacarmes que tout le quartier fut réveillé, tandis que les trois autres essayaient de se faire tout petit, ce qu'ils étaient déjà (même Tsukiko).

-Après on parle de moi... Mais ma sœur fait plus de bruit que n'importe qui...

-Ta sœur est fatiguée... Et tout ça à cause de toi..., railla la concernée

-QU-QU-QUOI ! C'est pas moi qui ai rapetissé, d'abord ! Et à cinq mois de votre mariage !, se défendit sa benjamine

-BON VOUS SAVEZ QUOI TOUS ? LES PETIS VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE DODO DANS LA CHAMBRE EN BORDEL, ET MOI DANS TON LIT TSUKI !

-Et moi je dors où ? Fit Tsukiko, avec une petite voix discrète.

-Tu dors pas, tu révises !

-Mais ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça moi ! paniqua celle qui allait passer ses examens le lendemain

-Benh y'a une première fois à tout ! Bonne nuit ! Venez les petits, faut allez faire dodo, demain vous serez fatigués sinon.

-Hajime... Elle ne nous prend pas un peu pour des bébés ?

-...

-Mais vous êtes des bébés... Allez venez, faut allez au lit !

-Mais tu vas arrêter de nous prendre pour des gamins ! Où t'as vu des petits qui parlent comme nous ? s'énerva le grand Seto Kaiba (quoique...)

-Comme toi... T'es seul à parler là. Raille encore une fois l'unique « adulte » de cette pièce.

-Oui bon...

-Mais va falloir que je vous élève mieux... Parce que vous êtes des alcolos et en plus vous parlez mal...

-Elle est devenue folle..., se lassa le petit Seto

-AU LIT ! Rugit Tsukiyo

-Et ne maltraite pas mon Haji ! Le pauvre, il va être traumatisé avec toi, tenta de défendre la plus petite blonde.

-Fais tes devoirs !, ordonna sa soeur

-Quelle maman cruelle tu feras toi... »

Tsukiyo ne disait rien sur cette remarque, elle prit les enfants par l'arrière du col, car ils n'étaient pas décider d'aller au lit, et les coucha dans la fameuse chambre en bordel, où des affaires risquées de tomber à tout moment. Les petits ne sentaient pas trop en sécurité, et se jurèrent que si l'une de ses choses inutiles leur tombaient dessus, Tsukiko passerait un sal moment, mais à condition qu'ils en survivraient.

« C'est quoi ce vent, onee-chan ! Snif... »

Puis la petite remis sa tête dans ses livres... Plutôt dans son bordel en tentant de les chercher. Elle mit une bonne demi-heure, avant d'en retrouver la moitié, et commença à réviser.

Le matin arriva, Tsukiyo avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, et préparait même la nourriture pour les petits. Par contre, eux, étaient de très mauvaises humeurs, résultat de tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, et puisqu'ils avaient un corps d'enfant, ils ne tenaient plus aussi bien à l'alcool. Et cela s'empira : Seto se prit une pile de vêtement qui se trouvait là, tandis qu'Hajime se prit un machin qui se trouvait en plein milieu du côté rangé de la pièce.

« Pourquoi y'a du bordel là où j'ai rangé ! Tempêta le petit Saito

-Bah Haji ? Comment tu parles ? Je te croyais calme moi... S'interloqua Tsukiyo

-Benh il a raison ! Et pourquoi y'a du bordel d'abord ! C'est la faute de Tsukiko encore !

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre Seto ! S'indigna cette fois l'ainée des jumelles

-D'ailleurs, c'est Haji qui s'y met ! Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ! Tu sais très bien que je suis comme ça, alors ça change rien, mais Hajime est calme, donc c'est lui qu'il faut gronder !

-Mais pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ! Seto, t'es bien méchant aujourd'hui..., en plus t'accuses Hajime, même si chez toi c'est une habitude, t'es tout aussi fautif... t'as du déteindre sur lui.

-C'est pas toi qui a une gueule de bois carabiné!

-Quoi ! Fallait pas se boire une bouteille et demie de vin à vous deux !

-On n'avait pas prévu de rapetisser, on aurais tenu sinon !

-D'ailleurs je croyais que vous teniez bien l'alcool vous deux ?

-On tient, mais on est redevenu des gamins si t'avais pas remarqué ! »

Le couple continuait leur querelle tandis qu'Hajime ne disait plus rien. Il se demandait ce que faisait quelque chose en plein milieu de la partie qu'**il** avait rangé, il tenta alors d'identifier l'objet inconnu qui ne se situait pas à sa place. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa reconnaissance de chose, par une voix qui en sortait.

« Ite, ça fait mal !, fit la mystérieuse voix

-...

-On est sensé dire pardon quand on piétine quelqu'un... »

La personne mystérieuse qui se situait là était vexée d'avoir été piétinée et réveillée et donc sortis d'un joli rêve, mais en plus, l'individu qui l'avait piétiné, n'avait aucune réaction et ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Puis il dit enfin :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après m'avoir écrasé ? »

En effet, c'était la petite Tsukiko, qui était sensée révisée son examen pour le jour même, et qui semblait maintenant de mauvaise humeur car elle s'est tout simplement faite écrasé par son petit, mais vraiment petit copain.

« Ben je dormais, puisqu'on ma virée de ma chambre.

-T'étais pas censée réviser ?

-Ben je me suis rendormie, répondit bêtement la petite jumelle.

-Et ton examen ?

-Bah... Je me débrouillerais, tient, tu peux m'y emmener Haji, je risque d'être en retard...

-...

-Ah ben non, c'est vrai..., se rappela enfin Tsukiko, que son chéri n'avait plus vraiment l'âge de conduire. Onee-chan !

-Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je donne le petit déjeuner aux gamins ?

-Mais on a...

-Vous avez 8 ans, oui.

-Mais on sait se faire à manger !

-Et comment vous attrapez les céréales dans les placards du haut ? »

Les deux « gamins » réfléchissaient à ce cas problématique. Ils proposèrent qu'ils savaient grimper sur des chaises. Mais l'unique adulte intellectuellement refusa, trouvant que c'était dangereux, ça pouvait causer des problèmes psychologique, et elle montra sa sœur, comme parfait exemple. Tsukiko se sentit visée, et fit un « benh quoi ? j'vais très bien moi ! », puis remarqua que personne ne s'intéressait qu'il fallait l'emmener à son examen.

« Bon, on m'emmène oui ou non ?

-Ben t'as pas le permis ?

-Bah si, mais ma voiture est encore au resto, et le resto, il est loin.

-Ben vas-y à pied alors !

-Ah non, ça c'est pas possible.

-Et pourquoi ?

- tu t'en rends compte que l'hôpital est à trois kilomètres, et que je suis déjà en retard ?

-Bon ben je prends les petits alors.

-QUOI ? Pas question !

-Si !

-Non ! »

Les petits regardaient les deux sœurs se disputaient sur leur cas. Ils regardaient l'une puis l'autre à chaque qu'elles répétaient si ou non.

« Et qu'est ce que j'en aurais fais pendant tes examens ? Je les range dans le placard

-Bah pourquoi pas ? Ils rentrent après tout...

-Tsuki..., s'énerva sa jumelle.

-Benh t'as qu'à les laisser à l'appart', ils se gardent tous seuls, c'est que physiquement qu'ils ont huit ans.

-Non ! On ne laisse pas des enfants de huit ans seuls dans un appartement.

-Mais j'te dis que c'est que physiquement...

-Mais on est pas des enfants dans notre tête ! Tu vas finir par comprendre oui ! Même Tsukiko le sait, c'est pour te dire !, se contraria Seto

-Oui mais quand même. Et puis c'est non négociable.

- T'es méchante avec nous..., finit par abandonner Seto, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire face à Tsukiyo

-Non, c'est avec moi qu'elle est méchante...

-Bon on va y aller maintenant ! »

Ils prirent la voiture de Seto et Tsukiyo n'y allait pas de pied mort avec l'accélérateur. Tsukiko tentait de tenir les deux petits ainsi qu'elle-même surtout pendant les virages. Ils arrivèrent à destination en cinq minutes au lieu de dix. Les trois passagers avaient mal au cœur, tandis que la conductrice était toute contente, car elle aimait les sensations fortes en voitures...

« Onee-chan est folle !

-Tu te plaignais que t'allais être en retard alors voilà, là tu ne le sera pas.

-Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour essayer de nous tuer ! Après tout, y'avait des enfants à bord...

-Bon, puisque t'es pas contente, pour ton examen tu prends les petits, toi qui t'inquiète pour eux...

-Qu-qu-qu-quoi ?

-T'as bien entendu ! Fit fièrement l'ainée des jumelles

-Tu crois que les petits pourront me donner les réponses de l'exam ? Tenta quand même Tsukiko

-Ben non, ça va pas la tête ? Ils ont pas fait médecine, eux.

-Mais ils servent à rien en plus.

-Non mais oh ! Ne mêle pas mon Seto là dedans ! Va faire ton exam ! Et finalement je garde mon mini Seto !, fit Tsukiyo, voulant finalement garder Seto

-Haji tu viens avec nous ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec elle, en format Pocket on meurt avec elle

-Hé tu me pique mon mien, Seto ? Haji acceptera jamais de toute façon. Il voudra m'aider pour mon examen !

- Ok on rentre. »

Tsukiko arrêta toute ses actions, puis ayant percuté la réponse d'Hajime, qui était contraire à la sienne, elle se retourna vers lui, le prit et rajouta :

« Quoi ? Non tu viens avec moi !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que je veux que tu viennes. Tu vas me porter chance. Et ma sœur est dangereuse en ce moment...

-Bon d'accord. Accepta malgré tout le jeune Saito

-Zumelle nous on y va, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne note !

-D'accord je vais essayer.

-Non tu vas pas essayer tu vas y arriver.

-Oui, oui ! »

Tsukiko avait répondu comme s'il elle était menacé et voyait même l'aura meurtrière de sa sœur se dégageait de cette dernière. Seto commençait à s'impatienter, tout simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas être dans la rue sous cette apparence et en plus voulait se changer car les affaires qu'il portait était bien trop grand pour lui. Sa fiancée avait tenté de faire un truc pour qu'il puisse être sortable à partir de son magnifique costume. Et de même pour Hajime

« Bon Tsuyo on y va maintenant ?

-Oui mini Seto, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Arrête de m'appeler mini Seto c'est la honte. Et puis je veux rentrer chez nous pour me changer.

-Oki on y va alors, à plus tard Zumelle.

-A plus, Zum. »

Pendant que Tsukiko était en train de passer son examen, Tsukiyo était partit, et le petit Seto ne reconnaissait pas le chemin qu'elle prenait.

« Benh, tu vas où BB

-Nan c'est toi le bébé

-Bon, tu me dis où tu vas ?

-On va faire du Shopping !

-QUOI !

-Benh t'as pas de vêtement, faut bien t'en acheter, non ?

-Mais, mais ! Et Haji alors ! Il a le droit d'échapper à ça lui ? C'est pas juste !

-C'est vrai qu'il ne va pas faire du shopping, mais il est partit pour deux heures d'examen...

-Quitte à choisir... Non, je sais pas... Entre deux heures d'examen, ou deux heures de shopping... Franchement, je préfèrerais mourir peut être...

-Ne dit pas des choses comme ça, bébé.

-Arrête de me traiter de bébé !

-Mais c'était pas dans ce sens là, heu...

-Tsss...

-Sale gosse, va !

-J'suis pas un gosse, ça va te rentrer dans la tête oui !

-Ce qui me rentre le plus dans la tête, c'est que tu fais de plus en plus gamin ! »

Du côté de la petite blonde, elle était en panique car la moitié des réponses qui se trouvaient dans les cours elle ne les connaissait pas (logique puisqu'elle n'avait rien appris). Elle avait déjà du supplier l'examinateur pour qu'elle puisse garder le soi disant petit frère de son petit copain, et se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

« Bon je fais quoi moi maintenant !

-Qu'avez-vous, mademoiselle Kazama ?

-Heu nan rien, c'est le petit, il fait que m'embêter je n'arrive pas à me concentrer...

-Mais elle m'accuse en plus ! Aie

-Les gamins parlent pas comme ça !

-Vous faites une discutes avec votre petit ?

-C'est pas mon petit, c'est mon petit-am... Le frère de mon petit-ami !

-Oui, benh concentrez-vous !

-Oui, oui !

-T'es méchante... Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

La petite Tsukiko commençait à s'endormir, ne savant vraiment pas quoi faire. Hajime le remarqua et lui posa la question, surtout pour la réveiller.

« Tu t'endors ?

-Gné, non, pas du tout...

-Mouais...

-J'te dis que non, tu viens de me réveiller.

-...

-Bon je vais faire à l'instinct, voila ! Ca fonctionne comme ça de toute manière ! Et puis, je pourrais peut être trouvait la réponse par moi même

-... »

De retour du côté de Tsukiyo, mini Seto se plaignait toute les cinq minutes des magasins. Cela faisait 1h30 qu'ils y étaient, et au fond il espérait un appel des deux autres pour sortir d'ici.

« On sourit bébé, sinon je t'habille en fille

-Non, mais ça suffit ! C'est de la maltraitance infantile

-Ha bah là tu te sers bien de ta taille, par contre.

-Faut bien trouver des avantages, non ?

-Bon, viens là et arrête de parler… Les petits de 8 ans, ça parle comme des enfants, ce que tu ne sais pas faire. »

Tsukiyo continua son shopping au détriment de Seto. Elle avait dépensé près de 300 euros en vêtement d'enfant. Seto avait complètement abandonné de la raisonner, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient prévus de retrouver leur taille normale, mais rien à faire, Tsukiyo aimait vraiment ces rayons là. Tsukiyo, pour sa défense, avait dit que c'était pour leurs prochains enfants, comme ça, ils en auront d'avance. Seto fut encore plus dépité par cette attitude car peut être qu'ils n'auraient qu'une fille, et non une centaine de garçon. Et sa bien-aimée lui dit alors qu'elle au moins, savait faire des choses de ses mains, comme modifié un peu les vêtements pour que ça aille a des petits, et puis certains sont programmé pour sa jumelle, elle savait bien qu'elle ne penserait pas à grand-chose, comme acheter des habits pour ses enfants. Seto rappela à Tsukiyo, que sa jumelle, elle, n'avait pas l'envie, pour l'instant, de faire une centaine d'enfants, déjà, même pas un... Bientôt deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Et le petit commença à en voir la fin, sachant qu'ils devraient aller retourner à l'hôpital chercher les deux autres. Un boum le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Sa fiancée s'était étalée par terre. Seto demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait. Celle-ci répondit qu'elle avait glissé. En effet, ils passaient devant un McDonald où le personnel de service passait la serpillère. Le petit trouva bien ça malin et constata qu'il pouvait quand même être content d'être petit, il n'avait pas à porter toute cette tonne de paquet. Puis il se secoua la tête comme quoi, c'était parce qu'ils avaient rapetissé lui et Hajime, qu'il était là à faire les courses avec Tsukiyo. Ils sortirent enfin du centre commercial, ou aussi appelé par le mini Kaiba, l'enfer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait guider sa chérie car elle ne voyait pas à un pas devant elle. Arrivés à la voiture, Tsukiyo posa les paquets par terre et se mit à chercher les clés dans son immense sac. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle les trouva enfin. Seto, lui commençait à somnoler. Pas parce que sa tendre mettait du temps à trouver les clés, ça il était habitué, mais parce qu'il était redevenu enfant, et qu'il sentait la fatigue poindre. Alors que Tsukiyo commençait à s'énerver, parce que tout s'accumulait niveau emmerde, elle fut attendrie par la petite bouille de son chéri, et se hâtait vraiment d'en faire pleins pareils. De toute manière le mariage n'était pas loin, dans trois mois. Seto réussit à ouvrir un œil et rigola, enfin, de voir encore sa chérie aux anges. Tsukiyo le remarqua, et reprit un air boudeur. En voyant la scène, on pouvait se demander qui était le gamin dans tout ça.

Alors qu'elle installa son mini Seto dans le siège arrière, et que celui-ci rechignait qu'il pouvait le faire seul, ils entendirent une sonnerie. Tsukiyo regarda son téléphone, mais rien. Elle se retourna, et vit Seto cherchait le sien qu'il ne trouva pas. Tsukiyo se rappela qu'elle l'avait mis dans son sac, au risque que le petit pouvait être capable de le perdre ou de l'oublier. Elle chercha encore dans son sac et trouva ce fameux téléphone. C'était bien lui qu'on appelé, et c'était un numéro masqué.

* * *

><p>Mais que va-t-il se passer? Bah c'est la surprise XD<p>

Bref, y'aura de "l'action" dans l'air (bah quoi, il va enfin se passer quelque chose XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (et oui, c'est cours) mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un délire XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Tsukiko avait enfin fini son examen et respira un bon bol d'air frais. Dans trois semaines, elle aura les résultats. Saito, lui, était complètement resté coi en voyant sa chérie ne pas stresser. Il savait pourtant bien qu'elle ne se souciait de pas grand-chose, mais là c'était son avenir qui était en jeu. Il lui demanda alors comment elle pouvait bien rester posée. Celle-ci répondit que stressé ne servait complètement à rien, à part empirer la situation ou se rendre malade pour rien. Et puis soit elle réussi, soit elle échoue. Donc bon, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire maintenant. Hajime laissa tomber, ne pouvant plus rien faire pour elle. Tsukiko, qui en avait marre de rester ici, cherche son portable, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle demanda à Saito si lui ne l'avait pas, il fit un non de la tête.

« On est fichu... Comment on appelle ma jumelle maintenant...

-T'as oublié ton portable ?

-Bah voui, je n'y ai pas pensé du tout ce matin en partant... »

Tsukiko se mit à réfléchir, mais abandonna vite, prétextant que son cerveau était en bouilli. Saito, qui était complètement désespéré, vit quelqu'un passait, et lui demanda s'il vous pouvait prêter son téléphone.

« Pourquoi veux-tu mon téléphone ?

-Ma grande sœur a oublié le sien, et on doit appeler notre maman, inventa un Saito qui tenait absolument à rentrer chez lui, honte de son apparence actuel.

-Pauvre petit, ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir une grande sœur comme ça, tiens.

-Merci. »

Alors que Saito demanda le numéro de Tsukiyo à Tsukiko, cette dernière rageait de l'intérieur.

« Non mais ho, pour qui il se prend celui là..., pensa-t-elle.

-Hé ho... Tsuki, j'ai besoin du numéro de « maman ».

-Non mais toi aussi qui dit que je suis ta grande sœur !

-C'est vrai que grande n'est pas le terme approprié pour toi... »

Tsukiko abandonna, risquant de tuer quiconque oserait l'approcher. Saito, qui attendait toujours le numéro, finit par composer celui de Seto

Tsukiyo, étonné du numéro masqué se risqua quand même à répondre.

Saito, lui, attendait qu'on lui réponde, et finit par tomber sur le répondeur.

« Alors, Hajime ? »

Pas de réponse, et elle sentit plutôt une aura noire autour de son petit copain. Elle se risqua de reposer la question, voulant élucider ce mystère.

« Répond pas...

-Répond pas ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire une phrase correcte ? »

Mais Tsukiko se tut de suite, voyant le regard meurtrier qui la fixait. Comprenant qu'elle devait donner le numéro de sa jumelle, elle prit le téléphone et le composa, méthode plus rapide.

Tsukiyo avait répondu au téléphone, demandant par la même occasion qui était à l'appareil.

« Allô, qui est-ce à l'appareil ?

-Pourrais-je avoir Monsieur Kaiba ?

-D'abord, présentez-vous ?

-Passez-moi Seto Kaiba.

-Non, présentez-vous.

-Voulez-vous que j'annonce au monde entier que le célèbre PDG, Seto Kaiba, est retourné en enfance ? »

Tsukiyo manqua un battement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, laissant apparaître sa stupéfaction. Comment cet inconnu pouvait être au courant.

« Comment savez-vous ça ?

-C'est pourtant évident. La drogue qui se trouvait dans le vin, elle fait partie de mes dernières trouvailles.

-Quoi ! »

Seto était sceptique devant la réaction de sa dulcinée au téléphone, et se douta qu'il s'agissait de Tsukiko ou Hajime, surtout qu'elle vouvoyait l'interlocuteur. Il fronça les sourcils, et mit sa patience à l'épreuve, attendant la fin de la conversation téléphonique pour poser la série de question que lui venait à l'esprit.

« Vous êtes le responsable de ce problème ! Dites-moi comment on peut leur faire retrouver leur taille normale !

-Ho. Ne soyez pas si pressée... Et ne pensez pas que votre sœur pourra trouver quoique ce soit dans ses livres de médecines. C'est le fruit de mes cinq ans de recherches intensifs et personne n'en connaît encore l'existence. Seul moi possède le remède.

-Alors donnez-le nous !

-Alors annulé votre mariage. Je serais le premier au courant, soyez en sur. »

Tsukiyo marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ce détraqué voulait détruire son mariage, non, il voulait surement détruire son couple, mais pourquoi ? La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur le poignet, tentant de contenir sa colère.

Ailleurs, dans la rue, Tsukiko était assise. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir sa sœur, tombant directement sur le répondeur. Hajime la regardait, aussi dépitée qu'elle. Enfin, la jeune fille sortit :

« Bon, on n'a pas le choix, faut rentrer à pied.

-...

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que je suis en état de marcher à pied ? »

Tsukiko détailla alors le mini Saito, et comprit où il voulait en venir. Sa jumelle avait du vite préparer des vêtements, et ces derniers n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Ensuite, elle remarquait que Saito s'endormait presque debout, tentant de rester malgré tout éveillé.

« Bon, je vais devoir te porter en plus...

-Houla, ça va pas être un peu trop pour toi ?

-Là t'es méchant. Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être gentille. »

La benjamine des jumelles s'apprêta à prendre le petit gaucher, mais il disparut instantanément. Tsukiko regarda bêtement l'endroit où s'était trouvé Hajime il n'y avait même pas deux secondes, et cligna des yeux, pensant qu'elle rêvait. Puis sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle chercha dans tous les sens où pouvait se trouver SON Saito. Elle vit un homme assez farouche qui s'était soudainement mis à courir, portant quelque chose dans les bras. Tsukiko ne mit pas longtemps pour deviner qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme transformé en petit garçon aux yeux saphir. Elle le coursa, ne tenant pas à le laisser s'échapper. Le kidnappeur prit une ruelle étroite et assez sombre, que la petite jumelle ne connaissait pas. L'homme farouche était surpris, mais satisfait que la petite arrive à le suivre. En effet, malgré ses petites jambes, Tsukiko avait un très bon sprint. Elle se demanda où ce type pouvait bien l'emmener, ne reconnaissant en aucun cas les rues qu'ils arpentaient. Le mystérieux homme s'arrêta devant une sorte d'entrepôt, et la petite blonde ralentit à la vue du bâtiment, elle se dit intérieurement que ça devait être un piège préparait par cet homme. Ce dernier rentra, toujours le petit Hajime dans les bras, et Tsukiko, malgré ses suspicions rentra à son tour, n'ayant aucune envie d'abandonner son homme, qui est pour l'instant à l'état d'enfant. Elle entendit un homme, qui devait surement parler au téléphone. Et le regarda et sa théorie fut confirmée. Son visage n'avait rien de rassurant, un sourire désagréablement diabolique orné son visage. Son regard se redirigea vers celui qui lui avait volé Saito et l'observa avec un air mauvais.

« Bon, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ! », fit Tsukiko, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

« Alors ? Vous hésitez mademoiselle ?

-Qu'est ce qui m'assure que vous pouvez leur faire retrouver leur taille normale ? »

L'ainée des jumelles n'eut pas de réponse. Par contre, elle entendait les bruits qu'étaient provoqué à l'endroit où se situait son interlocuteur. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier reprit :

« Je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop le choix, Kazama-chan. Voyez-vous, nous tenons votre chère petite sœur. »

Tsukiyo manqua un battement de cœur. Et failli lâchait le téléphone. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et Seto se demanda bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, pour que sa tendre Tsukiyo se mette dans un tel état. Avec un énorme effort, l'ainée des jumelles réussit à articuler une phrase :

« Pourquoi vous en prendre à elle, ou plutôt à nous ? On ne vous à rien fait je pense.

-C'est vrai, mais on vous désire, alors Tsukiyo Kazama, annulé votre mariage, et on ne fera rien à votre petite sœur et à son mec.

-Si c'est moi que vous voulez, prenez moi, mais lâchez-les ! »

Aux dernières paroles prononcées par Tsukiyo, Seto comprit à peu près ce qu'il se passait ici. Quelqu'un avait du surement s'en prendre à la petite et à Hajime. Notamment, que ce dernier était beaucoup moins effrayant et craint en format enfant. Le jeune Kaiba serra les dents, énervé de sa faiblesse et du comportement lâche de ces mystérieux hommes. Ils se servaient de la jumelle de Tsukiyo pour l'obtenir. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment ces types pouvaient aller aussi loin, au point de kidnapper un « enfant » et une jeune fille. La voix au téléphone reprit :

« Ne tentez même pas d'appeler la police, j'ai une nette préférence aux grandes qu'aux petites voyez-vous, votre chère petite sœur ne m'intéresse pas... »

Tsukiyo bouillonnait intérieurement, les remarques acerbes de ce type l'énervé au plus au point. Mais pas faible comme il le pensait, même si au début, elle s'était sentit dépasser, elle commençait à reprendre son calme.

« J'arrive », fut la seule phrase qu'elle sortit au téléphone. Seto, de son côté était quand même un peu perdu, mais n'eut guère le temps de demander, que sa tendre épouse, appuya bien fort sur l'accélérateur, tout en expliquant à Seto la situation. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait repérer l'appel téléphonique, de part son boulot. Pour lui, ce fut un travail d'enfant et les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au lieu présumé.

De l'autre côté, le mystérieux type se demandait comment la jeune fille pouvait les retrouver, étant donné qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Il lâcha la surveillance qu'il portait à la jeune fille, grosse erreur, car cette dernière réussi à s'échapper des cordes qui la retenait prisonnière sur une chaise, fastoche pour elle. A pas de loup, elle chercha où pouvait bien se trouver les antidotes, car elle avait bien entendu, ces types devaient surement les avoir. Saito, malgré lui, s'était complètement endormi. Redevenir enfant ne lui facilitait pas la tâche mais en plus, fallait que ce genre d'ennui arrive. Cinq minutes plus tard, un bruit de moteur et de dérapage se fit entendre. Ce qui retira l'homme de sa réflexion. Il tourna la tête vers ses deux prisonniers et son collègue complètement assoupi, et quelque chose le perturba. Ce n'était que deux minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, la petite avait disparu. Au même moment Tsukiyo rentra dans l'entrepôt suivit d'un Seto véritablement têtu, ne voulant pas rester dans la voiture à attendre. L'ainée des jumelles assomma l'homme avec qui elle avait parlé au téléphone à coup de sac bien lourd. Le bruit assourdissant réveilla l'autre qui prit en otage le gaucher, qui se réveilla juste après. Seto s'était glissé juste derrière, tout en s'armant d'un bout de bois, et prit la tête de l'autre pour une balle de baseball, ce qui eu l'effet d'assommer le crétin. Après tout, Seto Kaiba, au lycée, était réputé comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs de son équipe, pour avoir le don de ne faire que des Home Run. Tsukiko revint, ayant trouvé les antidotes. Mais tout ne se passe jamais comme on le veut. Le mystérieux homme qui a été le premier assommé et qui semblait être le chef des opérations se réveilla, et sortit une arme à feu, la pointant sur Tsukiko, que se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, l'homme s'approcha doucement pour la prendre en otage. Mais comme on dit, rien ne se passe comme on veut, car, au lieu d'avoir eu peur de l'arme à feu, elle laissa tomber les antidotes du à son effroyable peur, au point qu'elle cria :

« Des... Des... Des serpents ! »

Elle recula, fonça sur l'autre, qui tira sans faire exprès sur le serpent, les antidotes complètement renversé, Seto et Hajime perdirent leur espoir de retrouver leur taille normale. Tsukiyo était exaspéré, tandis que cet homme mystérieux tomba lourdement sur la tête, ce qui eut l'effet de l'assommer une nouvelle fois. Tsukiko remarqua tout les regards posaient sur elle et dit :

« Benh quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai peur des serpents. »

Saito, qui, à son tour commençait à bouillonner, lui répondit :

« T'étais vraiment obliger de jeter les antidotes par terre ? Comment on fait maintenant ?

-Et bien, je vais tout simplement analyser leur substance et les refaire, bah c'est le labo de l'hôpital qui vas le faire pour moi, mais ça revient au même »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, et durent accepter d'attendre encore un peu, Seto proposa alors de laissé Tsukiko ici, après tout, peut être qu'ils la rendront bien vite... Tsukiyo trouva cette idée intelligente, et Saito fut du même avis, la plus petite bouillonna à son tour, et murmura un « mais... »

Le petit groupe, qui voulait retrouver leur appart', ou plutôt celui de Saito et Tsukiko, eurent encore une mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, à l'allure où roulait Tsukiyo, et avec le dérapage contrôlé, les pneus étaient morts.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi toutes les emmerdes viennent en même temps ?, pesta l'ainée des jumelles.

-Peut être parce qu'au fond, elles sont toutes liés », répondit avec son flegme habituelle la benjamine.

Tsukiyo regarda sa sœur d'un air interrogateur et lui demanda comment elle pouvait être si calme. Celle-ci répondit que c'était son trait habituel, ne voyant pas pourquoi il faudrait s'énerver, sachant que ça n'arrangeait rarement les choses. Tsukiyo lui demanda alors comment elle pouvait être sûre de cette hypothèse, et Tsukiko répondit qu'elle avait un exemple sous les yeux, tout en fixant sa jumelle. Cette dernière comprit qu'elle parlait d'elle, et s'en voulut d'avoir posée la question, et prit un air boudeur. Seto demanda alors qui était vraiment le plus enfant entre tous. Cette question n'eu bien sûre pas de réponse.

Bref, le problème restait le même : la voiture avait les pneus mort. Tsukiyo appela un garagiste, n'étant que la seule solution, cachant par la même occasion les deux petits, ne voulant pas expliquer qui c'était, et tout et tout. Une heure plus tard (car le garagiste était déjà arrivé en retard, puis avait mit une bonne demi heure à mettre les nouvelles roues), ils purent partir à l'appart'. Tsukiyo, qui venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait fait les boutiques avec son mini Seto, donna les paquets aux deux autres, pour qu'ils regardent ce qu'ils ont pris. Saito et Tsukiyo hallucinèrent en voyant tout les paquets présents, à croire qu'elle avait fait le plein pour 10 gamins. Bref, une longue et dure journée venait de se terminer. Tsukiko soufflait qu'on ne lui ait pas posé une question cruciale, mais que bien sûr Tsukiyo n'oublia point.

« En faite, imoto-chan, ton exam, ça c'est passé comment ?

-Hé bien, heu...

-Elle a tout fait au pif. », Répondit Saito, ne voulant pas attendre la réponse de p'tite copine.

Un grand blanc venait de s'installer. Tsukiko essayait de se faire toute petite, déjà qu'elle l'était, Tsukiyo n'avait étrangement aucune réaction, mais bien sûr, ça n'allait pas durer.

« Comment ! Non mais tu fais quoi, franchement ! C'est pas vrai ça ! »

Et voila, une Tsukiyo tout énervé, qui conduisait, était en train d'engueuler sa chère petite sœur qui ne prenait pas les études au sérieux, un Saito et un Kaiba qui commençait à avoir le trouillomètre à zéro avec Tsukiyo qui conduisait , et une voiture qui allait bientôt avoir besoin de nouveau pneus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le dernier chapitre en ligne, et oui, voici la fin (que j'ai bien eu du mal à écrire) Mais la voila  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Cela faisait déjà bien 3 semaines que les deux garçons étaient redevenus des enfants. Au début, seul leur apparence avait changé, mais, après tous ces évènements, on pouvait aussi remarquer qu'ils commençaient à avoir les mêmes besoins qu'un enfant de huit ans. Mais ça allait encore pour les deux jeunes filles, rassurées qu'ils n'avaient pas le comportement de huit ans. Mais c'était de courte durée, car, en effet, les deux jeunes garçons commençaient à redevenir comme ils étaient à cet âge là : Saito ne savait plus manger avec des couverts et avait du mal à utiliser les baguettes. Kaiba, lui, avait du mal à lire le journal, ayant oublié un bon paquet de Kanji. Les deux filles n'étaient pas rassurer et les résultats du labo tarder. Les deux jeunes garçons redécouvraient le monde de leur huit ans, jouer au jeu des enfants de cet âge. Les jumelles devaient leur réapprendre les bases de la société, voyant le comportement plus que puéril des deux garçons. Tsukiko, d'un naturel pas patient, n'en pouvait plus de ces morveux, Tsukiyo, elle, commençait à avoir des sautes d'humeur et commençait à déprimer, sachant que le mariage ne serait pas dans longtemps.

Un coup de fil sur le téléphone des plus jeunes des jumelles, Tsukiko saute dessus, espérant que c'était le labo qu'apportait une bonne nouvelle. Et effet c'était le cas, le labo avait retrouvé le contenu de l'antidote et était en train de le reproduire. Il promit à la jeune fille que dans sept jours, il serait prêt. Celle-ci fut rassurée, et le répéta à sa sœur, qui eu le même état d'âme. Maintenant, elles se hâtaient ces sept jours.

Tsukiyo avait prévenu son travail qu'elle serait absente pas mal de temps à cause d'un problème familial. Par chance, elle avait un patron très compréhensif et gentils qui la laissait prendre ses congés bien mérités. Tsukiko, elle ratait de plus en plus ses cours à l'hôpital, elle n'y allait que pour être seule et avoir de la tranquillité. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était les résultats de l'examen, elle Tsukiyo voulait qu'elle y aille, et c'est ce qu'elle fit malgré elle. En effet, elle avait un doute à propos de sa sœur, et ne voulait pas la laisser seule s'occuper de ces deux gamins. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire et alla de ce pas à l'hôpital. S'attendant à un résultat déplorable, surtout que l'année prochaine, elle devenait interne et commencerait son début de travail de chirurgien, elle était sûre de ne pas réussir et donc de recommencer cette année. Mais quel étonnement quand elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait réussi, de peu, mais qu'elle avait réussi. Ses études devenaient maintenant intéressante, de plus, dans deux mois, sa sœur allait se marier, et peut être que dans huit mois elle deviendrait mère

Les deux enfants ne faisaient que des conneries, et trouva leur comportement complètement différent du leur habituellement « calme ». Tsukiyo n'en pouvait plus de les surveiller de partout, avec en plus, à s'occuper du mariage. Heureusement que ses parents s'occupaient de tout, sinon, elle deviendrait folle. Tsukiko était de retour à l'appart' deux heures plus tard, et pour une fois, avait même fait les courses. Alors, peut être que leur chéri avait perdu toute maturité, mais sa sœur, elle, avait décidément bien grandi, dans le sens figuré bien sur.

Les deux gamins devenaient fous, à force de rester enfermé dans l'appart, et les deux filles le comprenait, mais elles ne pouvaient les laisser aller dehors, car, on les avait déjà appelé par rapport à la disparition de Kaiba et Saito, et elles ont du inventer la plus grandes des excuses, ou plutôt des mensonges. Ce qu'elles savaient, c'était que ces deux là, une fois qu'ils redeviendront comme avant, auront encore une tonne d'ennuis en rapport avec leur boulot.

Sept jours étaient passés, c'était le grand moment pour les deux petits couples, enfin, surtout pour les jumelles, car les deux morveux, eux, ne savaient pas ce qui allait encore leur arrivé. Les médecins et infirmiers durent bien les attacher, car ils étaient plutôt du genre pile électrique et bougeaient dans tous les sens, surtout en vue de la grosse aiguille.

Hop, une petite piqure, et le tour était joué, maintenant allez savoir le temps que ça mettrait pour que les deux enfants redeviennent les adultes qu'ils étaient. S'il fallait le même temps que quand ils redevenaient enfants, ou plus longtemps. A vue d'œil, on penserait plutôt que la temps était le même pour grandir ou rapetisser. Seto et Hajime prenait des centimètres à vue d'œil, les filles étaient vraiment contente. Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient mis des vêtements à leur taille, ils demandèrent au jumelle ce qu'il s'était passé. Le deux jeunes filles se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, se demandant s'ils ne se rappelaient de plus rien. Elles leurs expliquèrent certains trucs, dans le but de pouvoir les faire chanter plus tard, avec ces informations confidentiels. Elles étaient tout de même bien heureuses d'avoir retrouvé les hommes qu'elles aimaient, et plus tous ces chieurs. Seto demanda pour le mariage, et Tsukiyo lui sourit que tout allait bien, juste qu'elle l'avait avancée. Seto la regarda d'un air ahurie.

« Tu l'as avancé ? Avec tous ces évènements ?

-Oui !, affirma-t-elle

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne veux pas attendre, de toute manière, ce sont mes parents qui s'occupent de tout. »

Seto était malgré tout suspicieux. Les deux jumelles devaient être énormément occupées, eux, ils ne pouvaient guère aider d'avantage, alors pourquoi avoir avancé le mariage ? (mon coco, tu le sauras bien vite à tes dépends.)

Deux mois plus tard, une jeune fille de 25 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, toute excitée en robe blanche, qui parcourait l'allée de l'église. Un jeune homme, châtain aux yeux bleus, de 27 ans, habillé d'un costume noir avec une veste blanche, attendait la jeune fille, accompagné de son père. Arrivé devant le jeune homme, le père lâcha sa fille, la laissant avec l'homme à qui elle s'était promise. La cérémonie se déroula parfaitement bien. Une autre jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, le portrait craché de la marié, en format un peu plus petit, attendait vivement la fête, parce que les cérémonies, bah ça l'ennuyait, et en plus, même si elle n'était pas une romantique née, ces genre de trucs ennuyeux n'avait rien de romantique. Trois heures et un petit apéro plus tard, quelques invités les moins importants partirent, ils étaient tout de même 150 à rester pour la fête. Celle-ci dura jusqu'à quatre heure du matin. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de personne, les plus importantes, c'est-à-dire les parents, la jumelle et son copain et quelques autres personnes. La mariée prit alors le micro, but avant de parler un bon verre d'eau frais et déclara :

« Seto, après un certain évènement qui date de deux mois, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi j'avais avancé le mariage, je t'avais répondu que je ne voulais pas attendre plus. Et même si c'est en partit vrai, pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai gardé la surprise, et même si cela était assez difficile. Tu pourras même demander certification à ma jumelle et à Hajime, ces deux là ont du me supporter pendant des heures à leur répéter à la même chose, cette chose que je voulais te dire. »

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Tous étaient très attentifs au discours de la jeune demoiselle, mais personne ne pouvait surpasser la concentration de Seto, qui voulait absolument découvrir la vérité. Tsukiyo, après cette petite pause, reprit :

« Et bien, je vais t'avouer ce secret, car tu es profondément lié à ceci, et tu es le principal concerné. En fait, Seto, tu vas être papa »

La salle applaudit, tous étaient heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, et Seto était complètement sous le choc, et s'en voulut de n'avoir rien remarquer, pendant deux mois elle ne prenait pas d'alcool, pendant deux mois, elles étaient plus fatiguée que d'habitude, pendant deux mois, elle ne voulait pas faire de galipettes, pendant deux mois, elle avait des sautes d'humeur interminable, pendant deux mois, elle mangeait beaucoup moins, et avec tous ces indices, pas une seule fois il avait pensé que sa femme était enceinte. Et malgré son sale caractère, il était l'homme le plus heureux. Il alla rejoindre sa femme, et pour sa santé et celle du bébé, lui ordonna (carrément) qu'elle aille se reposer. Le jeune homme était devenu très protecteur envers sa bien aimée, et quiconque oserait lui faire du mal payera cher. Ce comportement fit rire la jeune mariée, et lui dit avec humour, que maintenant, après le petit stage qu'il lui avait donné avec Hajime, elle savait mieux s'occuper des enfants et qu'elle avait reçu de l'expérience. La soirée se passa sans soucis, les derniers qui restaient rentrèrent chez eux, il ne restait plus que les deux paires de couples.

« Alors Hajime, c'est pour quand vous ?

-De... de quoi tu parles, répondit ce dernier, commençant à rougir.

-Et bien du mariage et des enfants ! »

Saito était devenu rouge comme une tomate, ne parlons pas non plus de Tsukiko, qui elle, se cachait complètement.

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?, demanda alors Seto, qui s'exaspérait avec ces deux là.

-Heu, depuis que j'ai 16 ans et lui 17, répondit alors la mini blonde, toujours cachée.

-Bah voila, t'as 25 et Hajime 26, ça fait quand même neuf ans, il serait temps non ?

-Mais..., firent les deux en mêmes temps

-Seto, au moins, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, enchérit Tsukiyo, qui s'amusait de la puérilité des deux autres.

-Bah toi, avant que tu deviennes tata...

-C'est vrai ! Je veux que ma sœur fasse des mignons petits enfants ! Allez Tsuki, regarde, t'auras après pleins de petit Hajime ! »

Tsukiko se remémora alors les semaines qu'elle avait passé avec sa sœur, quand leur chérit était devenu des sales vilains garnements.

« Non merci ! Une fois suffit !

-Voila, c'est malin, maintenant elle veut plus... C'est ta faute Hajime, fallait pas rajeunir !

-J'y suis pour quelque chose moi ?

-Bah oui !, et puis j'ai une question... Est-ce que vous l'avez fait déjà une fois tout les deux ? »

Boum, ça, c'était pas la question à poser, ça mettait la benjamine dans tous ces états et répondit :

« B... Bien sur qu'on l'a fait ! M... Mais ça te regarde pas !

-Ma petite sœur est toute timide dis donc ! »

La concernée prit un air boudeur, les joues complètement rosie par la gêne, tout comme Saito, dont ce genre de discussion ne lui faisait pas du bien du tout.

C'est comme ça que se termine cette soirée, pleine en émotion.

* * *

><p>Et aussi comme ça que se terminer cette petite fic XD<p> 


End file.
